


I’m Gonna Love You, Like I’m Gonna Lose You.

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: Castiel gets badly hurt during a demon hunt.Is it all real, or is it just a dream?Based off the song: Like I'm gonna lose you by Meghan Trainor Ft. John Legend





	I’m Gonna Love You, Like I’m Gonna Lose You.

“CAS!” You call out to him as a demon pulled a blade back. Cas turned around and looked wide eyed at him before it plunged it right into his stomach. You let out a scream for Sam and Dean as you ran at the demon that stabbed him, successfully killing him and throwing him to the side. You wrap your arms around Cas as you help him to the ground. “I got you baby. I got you.”

He lets out coughs as blood poured out of his mouth. You started to shake as you were thinking on how you were going to help him. He was human, there was no way that he could just heal himself. You lay him down on his back, shrugged your jacket off, and folded it under his head. He groaned and closed his eyes.

“Cas? Baby, please open your eyes.” He did as you said and looked up at you, his eyes filled with so much pain as he searched your face.

“Y/n?” He coughed out. You cup his face and smiled down at him. “I’m right here Castiel, it’s going to be okay.” He groans and looks down at the knife still in his stomach before letting his head fall back onto your jacket. Before you could protest, Castiel pulls the blade out and throws it off somewhere in the room. He lets out a cry and you look around for some sort of cloth to put on the wound. Not finding anything, you pull your t-shirt off, thanking god that you had a tank top underneath and using that. You put some pressure on the wound and Cas arches his back and cries again. You mumble ‘I’m sorry’ over and over as tears start to fall. Your grab one of his hands and replace it with your own.

“Y/n? Y/n?” He reached his other hand up and you took it, leaning closer to his head. “I’m right here baby.” His breath is short as he looks up at you with hooded eyes. You smile down at him and cup his cheek with one hand while the other still held his shaking one. His eyes searched your face again, like he was trying to memorize every single detail in your face. “You’re going to be okay Cas, Sam and Dean are on their way, I promise.” Cas lets go of your hand and cups your face, pulling you down and touches your forehead to his. You close your tear brimmed eyes and bite your lip.

“Y/n open your eyes.” You obey and look into his own eyes. They were a tad glossed over but still that ocean blue you’ve come to adore. “Honeybee I need you to do me a favor.” You put your hand over the one on your face and smile down at him. “What is it?” a tear falls onto his cheek as your voice cracks.

“Promise me. Promise me that you’ll move on. Promise me that-“ he lets out a cough, blood splattering out of his mouth. You reach down and wipe the blood from his lips as he looked up at you again. “-That you’ll love again.” You close your eyes again as you choked down a sob. “I-I can’t. I-“ you felt both his hands on your face, making you open your tear filled eyes.

“Y/n promise me.” You leaned into his touch, closing your eyes and nodding your head. Cas let out a sigh and brought your face down, planting a kiss on your lips. More tears fell from your eyes and you kissed back. The kiss was filled with so much pain and love, you didn’t want to pull away. You didn’t want him to go. You wanted him to stay with you, forever.

Castiel pulled away just enough so that your noses were still squished and lips grazed. You could feel how fast and short he was breathing. You wanted to take all the pain away, to make it all end. “I love you, Y/n. Don’t you ever forget that.” You Squeeze your eyes shut tighter, your heart breaking. “I love you too, Castiel. So much.” His hand slipped to his wound as he turned his head and coughed. You open your eyes and stroke his hair as he tried to catch his breath. His head rolled back to look at you and you let out a sob. “Don’t leave me, Cas. I love you, please.” He just smiles up at you as his breath got slower and slower.

“I love you, Y/n.” His head falls to the side, his eyes staring blankly forward as he lets out his last breath. Your heart speeds up and tears fall faster as you grab his face. He just stares blankly, not breathing, not moving. “Cas, Castiel please. Baby please come back. I love you please!” You let out a cry of pain as your head falls to his chest. You felt hands grab your shoulders and pull you away from Cas. You scream and fight them as they pull you into their chest. You pound on their chest and they just held you there, shushing you and stroking your hair. “It’s going to be okay, Y/n. Y/n. Y/n?”

“Y/n, wake up, you’re having a nightmare.” Your eyes fly open and blink at the light. When your eyes finally focus, you see Cas in bed, and leaning over you. You start to cry and throw yourself at him. He hold you close and strokes your hair, whispering that it’s alright. When you finally calmed down, Cas drawing circles on your bare hip, you moved so you straddled his hips. You lean down and kiss him, making him let out a small moan and his hands fly to your waist.

When you finally pulled back from the kiss, he looked up at you. “What was that for?” You run your hands down his chest and smiled down at him. “I don’t want to take our time for granted. I love you and I want to spend every second with you.” Cas smiles up at you and runs his hand over your cheek before cupping your face. He pulled you in for a short kiss before rubbing his nose with yours. “As do I, my honeybee. I love you so much, Y/n.”


End file.
